Edelweiss and Roses
by Jeanne Inori
Summary: Southern Belle, Elaina Blackwater wants to be a Broadway star and soon meets the person of her dreams, Adrian Silvers but even as she pursues this romance, slowly she'll uncover Adrian's darkest secrets


A play I wrote for my drama class but I wanted a bit more feedback rather than just a teacher's ok

A tale of a Southern Belle who's looking to become a broadyway and meets the intrepid, Adrian Silvers. Romance ensues but soon enough she'll discover Adrian's dark secrets...

(A grave yard is the backround scene with a solitary angel overlooking a singular grave. A young woman dressed in an elegant black gown is sitting in front of the grave with roses in her hands. She wears a heavy black veil that covers her entire face. Even with the veil one can see she is very gracefully the way she holds herself and her skin is white like porcelain. Her long wavy hair is a gentle earth tone like that of smooth dark chocolate. She turns to face the audience but continues to sit.)

**The woman**: It all started here in this cemetary. It's so beautiful here, with it's memorials and tombs. I love the angel statue I picked out. Their faces looked so similar that I thought it would be nice to stare up into her eyes every now and again when I come here. My name is Elaina Blackwater and this is the story about the person I loved.

(She lifts her veil and reveals her face which is strikingly beautiful with emerald green eyes graced with tears. She has a soft looking face but angled perfectly as if shaped by the angels. Her lips and nose match perfectly with all the right curves. A sad smile creeps onto her face silently as the scene changes)

(Flashback)

(Elaina is on a plane to New York. She looks out her window pensively as if contemplating her choice.)

(Veiled Elaina is seen sitting a few seats away from her but the black veil once again covers her face.)

Veiled Elaina: All my life I had wanted to act on stage. My mother raised me to be a "Southern Belle" kind of girl while upholding the pillars of my family's faith. We were true christians and believed in every word of the bible. But rather than obey my mother's wishes to be a housewife I pursued my dream to the greatest stages of them all. New York City. If you could make it there you could make it anywhere.

(The plane lands and she gets off. After picking up her luggage she takes a taxi cab. The driver is a kind laid back looking middle-aged black man. He smiles at her softly)

**Taxi driver**: So where to lady?

**Elaina**: Foorty-secund street if you please.

**Taxi driver**: Phew! You from the south then? That's one real heavy accent.

(He drives off from the airport to her destination)

**Elaina**: I beg your pardon? Is that a bad thing? (Elaina rubs her hands together nervously)

**Taxi Driver**: Naw but there are some dawgs out there that might rattle ya about it.

**Elaina**: Oh. Well thank you for the warning.

**Taxi Driver**: No problem doll. We're here.

(Elaina kindly thanks the driver again and pays him. The sky has begun to darken and the New York street lights slowly illuminate the oncoming black. Elaina takes her luggage and goes inside the majestic theater. When Elaina enters she sees a rehearsal going on for Phantom of the Opera. It is the Masquerade scene. Elaina quitely sits down and watches. The costumes are beautifully made and the dolls upon the stage look incredibly lifelike. Elaina is in awe of such wonderful acting until one of the actors sneeze interupting the Phantom's famous lines.)

**Phantom**: Adrian! (scolds)

**Adrian**: Jeez! A little sneeze and it throws the whole thing off. Sorry guys.(Grins a little abashedly)

**Man**: And who do we have here? A little stowaway? (He leans down on Elaina's chair)

**Elaina**: I'm…ahh…. (Nervous and tongue-tied)

**Man**: Well Ahhh…welcome to the Majestic theater. And what can we help you with other than untwisting that tongue of yours? (He grins like a chesire cat)

**Elaina**: My name is Elaina. I'm here for the back up position?

**Man**: Oh yes! The girl who sent in that marvelous tape. I am Julian head of acting corps. Now where are you staying or will you be dorming as well?

**Elaina**: I was a-hoping to dorm here.(Elaina looks down shyly)

**Julian**: We'll have to fix this little shyness with some New York-style medicines!

(yells towards the stage) Pain in the ass! Get over here!

(The person who sneezed jumps off the stage in costume looking very heroic and knightly, quickly jogging over to the pair)

**Adrian**: And what can I do for such a beautiful lady like yourself? (kneels before Elaina)

**Julian**: Enough of the chivalrous knight act Adrian and show her to the empty room down your hall. (Playfully pushes Adrian off balance)

**Adrian**: Hey! I'm all knight baby.

(Adrian has semi-long hair which is tied back in a little ponytail. Adrian has enchanting dark chocolate eyes and a witty smile to match the mischief twinkling in them.)

(Aside) **Veiled Elaina**: And that was the first time I met the handsome Adrian Silvers. It was the most exciting meeting in my life.

(She goes and caresses Adrian's cheek) So beautiful, so fragile beneathe the mask…(she disappears into the side of the stage)

(The scene resumes)

**Julian**: This is Elaina Blackwater. She'll be your new understudy.

**Adrian**: (mock surprise gasp) Why Julian I never knew you to be so generous! Such a mangificent creature to be _my_ understudy. It seems too good to be true! (makes a dramatic pose with a hand to both forehead and heart)

**Julian**: Yea and Micheal flew like Peter Pan into my bedroom. (Rolls eyes) Now get going before I change my mind.

**Adrian**: (holds out a hand to Elaina) My lady?

**Elaina**: Thank you. (Elaina takes it and Adrian helps her up along with her luggage)

**Adrian**: So where you from? (they walk to a door and open it to reveal near endless flights of stairs)

**Elaina**: South Carolina. New York is a lot bigger than I what thought it might be.

(Elaina tries to laugh off her nervousness but fails)

**Adrian**: Meh s'okay. There are tons and TONS of cities out there are way bigger than New York. You'll get used to it.

(they walk up the stairs and come to the third floor) Well this is our floor thank you for riding the Adrian express. (they laugh)

**Elaina**: Mighty grateful.

**Adrian**: You look really gorgeous with a smile on those cherry lips if y'all don't mind me sayin' so. (grins without dropping her luggage as they walk down the hall)

**Elaina**: I don't…I mean…it's very nice of yew to say so. (Elaina blushes and they stop in front of a room)

**Adrian**: Welcome Miss Blackwater to Hotel A la Adrian. (opens the door to reveal an incredible mess)

**Elaina**: (bursts out laughing) We're roommates? (regains her composure)

**Adrian**: Actually your room is next to mine but I'm just showing you the warning of what it might look like in a few days. (they laugh again and open the next door to a nice clean tidy little room whose only color is beige)

**Adrian**: Where do you want these?

**Elaina**: Oh justa…drop 'em right here. That'll do. (Elaina points at the bed and Adrian gently lays them down)

**Adrian**: Call me Babe and I'll go oink oink for ya. (they laugh heartily)

**Elaina**: That was the kew-test movie I'd ever seen. My pa didn't like it none though. Said it was sinful for dem animals to be talkin' like they was. (Elaina reverts back into shyness)

**Adrian**: Sinful? To have dreams? Never! You'll learn here everything is accepted as it is. If a pigeon decided to poop on my head and then start going on like the Chesire Cat well that's that.

(they laugh once more and Adrian leans against the doorframe)

**Elaina**: You're one heck of a joker Mr. Silvers.

**Adrian**: Ew. That makes me sound like I'm old. Just call me Adrian or my nickname Pain in the arse.

(Elaina giggles and nods) Well good evening fair maiden and mayhaps if I survive this torturous rehearsal we can talk at supper. (Leaves her and returns downstairs)

(Elaina settles into her new room putting her things away neatly and puts up pictures of her family around the edges of her vanity mirror. She soon finishes and goes down to watch the rest of the rehearsal. She seats herself close to the stage and at an end seat. It was the mob scene where they raid the Phantom's lair. Once they were done they called it a night. Adrian notices Elaina sitting there watching them. With a cunning smirk Adrian grabs a loose rope and swings down from the stage landing perfectly in front of her. Elaina is a bit surprised and flattered at the entrance.)

**Adrian**: Ah! So pirates are more your thing, I savvy? (Grins)

**Elaina**: (shyly) Maybe. (Elaina mutters quietly and goes over to Julian who is motioning for her to join him)

(The two speak and Adrian is left relaxing in a chair looking very handsome in costume, Elaina throws Adrian a glance and blushes when their eyes meet. Elaina looks away and continues to listen to Julian)

**Veiled Elaina**: 3 months practically flew by. I became a wonderful understudy and enjoyed participating in the rehearsals even though I knews I wouldn't be allowed to perform for real just yet. Adrian kept looking at me with longing eyes and always gave me the ever vigilant civalry. It wasn't until another masquerade practice came up did Adrian rack up the courage to ask.

(The Other Elaina and Adrian are on the staircase while Elaina is pretending to be a doll and Adrian whispers in her ear)

**Adrian**: (whispers) So…how about dinner tonight? I'll take you somewhere nice.

**Elaina**: (whispers) Adrian! That's not a good way to ask someone!

**Adrian**: (smirks and continues whispering) So is that a yes or a no?

**Elaina**: (whispers) It better be somewhere nice! My reputation is at stake!

**Adrian**: Oh Elaina! Fair maiden of my heart has agreed on a date! (everyone pauses and looks at them)

**Elaina**: Adrian! (Elaina lightly slaps Adrian on the arm out of embarrassment)

(Adrian doesn't mind it and lifts her off her feet by her waist and dances on stage with her. She giggles as they twirl absentmindedly and knock into other people along with stepping on their feet)

**Adrian**: I feel like I could die! But then that would make you cry! Oh that rhymed! Does anyone have the time?

(everyone just rolls their eyes and they continue to rehearse)

**Veiled Elaina**: This was the beginning to the tradgety of our happiness. Oh but how happy Adrian made me. The silly jokes and the kisses that made me feel like I was floating on air.

(Adrian begins to take Elaina out very often and soon enough asks her to go out exclusively. Elaina, of course, being head over heels for Adrian agrees. But as the days progress she begins to notice Adrian's strange habits that she had never really thought about before. She notices how feminine Adrian looks sometimes or the way Adrian'll poses when joking around. Then one night after a grueling rehearsal Adrian ran to the bathroom. Elaina being worried for her sweetheart quickly followed)

**Veiled Elaina**: This is when everything began to crumble for me. I was so young, so naïve. I never understood until the moment Adrian stepped out.

(Adrian comes out of the girl's bathroom. Elaina is shocked and scolds Adrian)

**Elaina**: Adrian! That's the _ladies_ room.

**Adrian**: So? A bathroom's a bathroom. Same thing. (shrugs)

**Elaina**: No it's not! What if I was in there using it?

**Adrian**: Then I'd get to have a nice peek at your panties. (grins)

**Elaina**: Leecher! (she folds her arms)

**Adrian**: Look Elaina. I'm not feeling very well and probably won't for the next week. So maybe we should chill for a bit.

**Elaina**: Are…(she is about to ask if Adrian is breaking up with her but then analyzes the rest of the statement)

Rest of the week…(she mutters softly then her eyes go wide as if in realization) Adrian…are you…?

**Adrian**: What? Yea go on and say it. I hate it when I say it cause it makes me feel funky and not in the good way.

**Elaina**: No…you can't be! I mean…we don't…you don't…what…(she is confused and leans against the wall for support)

**Adrian**: What? You never knew? I know I look incredibly manly and stunningly so but Elaina princess we've known each other for months now.

**Elaina**: I always heard about these kind of things but I thought they were just myths and lies. Good lord have mercy on me for I have sinned unbeknowest to me.

(she makes the sign of the cross)

**Adrian**: What do you mean sin?(gets angry and takes hold of her shoulders) We haven't done anything wrong Elaina! It's not wrong to be with someone you love.

(Adrian has a hurt look on her face)

(Elaina feels a bit guilty but her faith ultimately wins out and she continues to pray)

**Adrian**: You want to pray for a wrong you haven't even committed? Well FINE! I'm going out.

(She stomps away out into the humid summer air of the city)

(Hours pass by but Adrian still hasn't returned and Elaina asks around for her)

**Julian**: Adrian's probably just taking a walk. Walking off some hormonal steam. (He says it with a slight grin)

(Elaina nods and goes to her room and waits for her return. She ends up waiting all night her eyes never closing to sleep and her heart pounding hard enough for her to hear. It is 5:30 Am and Julian bursts into her room)

**Julian**: Elaina! Wake up! There's been an accident!

**Elaina**: What is it? What's wrong? (she immediately sits up and wipes the dried sleep from her eyes)

**Julian**: Adrian's in the hospital! She's had a panic attack! We need to go now!

(he grabs her by her wrist and they run outside into a waiting taxi cab)

(They are immediately driven to the hospital and led to Adrian's room. She is hooked up to an I.V. and her breathing is raggedly uneven with bouts of coughing at minute intervals)

**Elaina**: Adrian! (Elaina rushes to her side and holds her hand)

(Adrian's pulse quickens at the sound of her voice and touch of her hands)

**Elaina**: Adrian…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you.

(She has tears in her eyes and holds Adrian's hand tightly)

(Adrian's eyes flutter open and looks at Elaina sad and confused)

**Adrian**: Elaina…it's fine. I'm fine. Look just…go back to the theater. I'll be there soon.

(She looks away as if pained by the sight of her tears only to add onto them with tears of her own)

**Julian**: Elaina. Come on. Let's go. We can visit tomorrow.

(Julian walks over to her and gently guides her outside of the room. The doctors close the door behind them as they enter. The two friends are left outside the room with worry and guilt in their hearts)

**Elaina**: It's all my fault! If…if I had never started praying in front of her…

**Julian**: It's not your fault Elaina. Besides I'm sure she would have understood. You like having religion and faith. (smiles reassuringly)

**Elaina**: But I sinned! I…I…I fell in love with a woman. (She realizes that she does love Adrian and now regrets ever having doubted their love)

**Julian**: You didn't know? C'mon the eyes SCREAM femmy-ness. So that's what got her all riled up. She gave me a call when she was on the bus but I was helping with the rehearsal and it didn't get into my voicemail till 2 this morning.

**Elaina**: I don't know what to do Julian. Love or Faith? I can't decide. (sobs into her hands)

**Julian**: Well you better decide quick because Adrian's not coming back to the theater. (grimaces at the words)

**Elaina**: What do you mean? (her face is an embodiment of shock and fear)

**Julian**: Adrian has AIDS. She didn't get it from someone she was born with it. Now it's killing her inside.

**Elaina**: No…Julian…I love Adrian but I love God. It's not fair for me to have to choose between the two.

**Julian**: Maybe you don't have to. Just look for the answer inside your heart and you'll see. Let's go and maybe you'll realize it on the way back.

(He puts his arm around her shoulders and leads her downstairs into a taxi. They ride back to the theater and go to their rooms not telling anyone of what happened to Adrian)

(Elaina is laying on her back on her bed. Tears stream down her pale face.)

**Elaina**: Adrian…what can I do? (she sobs as her hands cover her face) God help me. You're the only one who can. (she falls asleep)

(Elaina's dream. She is seen sitting by a stormy windowsill while holding an embroidery. It has the name Adrian on it but the "N" is only partly finished. She looks at it and sighs and gets up from her chair and leaves the embroidery upon the seat. Just as she begins to walk away the embroidery falls off the chair and begins to unravel by itself. She turns around in shock and tries to stop it but it only hastens in it's endeavor. She sees it is almost empty aside from the "AD" and she prays to God. Still it continues. She sees how futile her efforts are and leans down to kiss the embroidery. Just as her lips touch the soft fabric the remaining half of the "A" is stilled. She begins to undo the damage and works on it as hard as she can.)

(The real Elaina wakes up and thanks God for his message. It is the next afternoon. She changes into fresh clothes and goes out to visit the hospital. She buys a nice bouquet of flowers and goes up to Adrian's room. She pauses as she watches doctors rush into the room. She quickly goes to the doorway to see Adrian having another attack. She drops the flowers in shock)

**Elaina**: Adrian! No! (she begins to cry)

**Adrian**: Elaina…(she reaches out for her)

**Elaina**: (quickly goes to her side and holds her hand tightly) Adrian…I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you Adrian more than anything else in this world. (she kisses her)

**Adrian**: Elaina…I love…you…

(her pulse goes flat. All the machines sound their long winding note but Elaina is deaf to it and only cries in hopelessness. The doctors help her to the nearby couch and take care of Adrian's body. Elaina pushes them away when they are about to take the body down to the morgue to be processed for embalment. She sobs and holds fast to Adrian's cold lifeless form. Veiled Elaina is seated calmly on the couch tears fall from under her veil onto her hands resting on her lap)

**Veiled Elaina**: And that was the death of my beautiful knight, Adrian Silvers.

(scene changes to a beautiful spring day in a peaceful private cemetary. There is a large group of people standing by the grave while she is standing a few feet away. The other Elaina looks forlornly as the coffin is lowered)

The wake was unbearable for me to watch her parents crying over the coffin.

(A rather handsome blonde middle-aged man with a slight moustache is holding a pretty woman with long blonde hair. They go over to Elaina and they exchange words. The couple hug her and then go off into one of the limos)

They held me and thanked me for being there for her. I was the last to leave only having being pulled away by Julian. (

Elaina is gently being pulled away from the gravesite by a trenchcoated Julian with a dark fedora)

My name is Elaina Blackwater and this is the story about the woman I loved. (The curtains close as the scene darkens)

**Strange loud voice**: And CUT! That's a wrap. You were perfect Elaina. Real Oscar winner right there.

(Lights turn on illuminating the stage and the curtain reopens. A crew is removing the props carefully while attending to the actors)

**Veiled Elaina (now Elaina)**: Thanks Jack!

(She takes off the veil and hands it to one of the crewmen who goes up to her with a bottle of water) Awesome, thanks.

**Adrian**: You were magnificent Princess. Loved the little bit added at the end. I didn't know he let you edit the script.

(She puts her arms around her waist and holds her close)

**Elaina**: I asked to. Besides who's better at telling our story than me? (she giggles and kisses her gently)

**Adrian**: Well the Princess is always the highlight of the story. Of course she's going to give the totally dramatic parts away! (She give her a goofy grin and put her forehead to hers)

**Elaina**: I _tried _to get the knight to be the highlight but you know the spotlight just can't resist me!

(They laugh and walk off set together hand in hand)

(Aside/ Narrative in her mind) My name is Elaina Blackwater and this is my story with the woman I love.

_The End _


End file.
